1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector for establishing an optical connection by bringing the end surfaces of optical fibers into contact with each other, a method of making the same, and a ferrule for this optical connector.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally known as a technique in this field is one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-258552. The optical connector disclosed in this publication has a protruded portion at the center of the nose of its ferrule, and the fiber positioning hole for securing an optical fiber is formed so as to have an opening at the protruded portion. As a consequence, the protruded portion enables ferrules to come into close contact with each other, thereby realizing a stable PC (Physical Contact) connection with low optical loss.
Similarly, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-222247 discloses an optical connector capable of PC connections. In the method of making this optical connector, a spacer with thickness equal to the protruded length of the optical fiber is used. A pin of the spacer is initially inserted into a guide pin hole of the ferrule, and then the part of optical fiber projected from the nose surface of the spacer is ground until the grinder surface reaches the spacer. As a result, the end portion of the optical fiber can be projected from the nose surface of the ferrule in conformity with the thickness of the spacer.